Express the percent as a decimal. $70.7\%$
Explanation: $70.7$ percent = $70.7$ per cent = $70.7$ per hundred $70.7\% = \dfrac{70.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{70.7\%} = 0.707$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.